Life, Love and Laughter
by IshidaH
Summary: Falling Pyjamas, Drunken Fiascos, Slap Fights, Yuffie! and Avalanche growing up if that is possible with each other. A novella about the life and times of Tifa and Cloud. Post AC. For Now, I am keeping the rating to K on suggestion from a friend and sister. I hope I can decide soon about the rating.
1. London Bridge Is Falling Down

Chapter 1: London Bridge is Falling Down

* * *

The Twice Saviour of Gaia stood in shock and confusion as to what had happened. A moment ago the bar had been noisy courtesy of the ever annoying Marlene and poor Denzel who was her common target, after the obvious Cloud Strife, and now, all that anybody could hear was the sound of water dripping from a nearby tap.

_Thank goodness the bar is not open today otherwise, it would have been uncomfortable on so many different levels, _was all that the blond could think of at the moment.

"Hey Spike, you there? Answer me? Where are you lost? Did you just see Tifa in her towel? *chuckle* I should have warned you about that habit of hers. Yo Spike you do know that she is still unaware as to why you came ba-" There was a thud and the sentence was left incomplete as Cloud's phone hit the floor and the warrior came out of his trance. A deep blush now adorned his usually pale face and from his peripheral view, he noticed Tifa in the same predicament although in shock too, her jaw about to hit the floor.

"_Close your mouth lady, you'll have enough opportunities to see that in the future,"_ Tifa heard a cocky young voice say that. Cloud noticed that his companion's blush was more pronounced now and realised that Zack must have said something pointedly embarrassing to her. It was the only logical explanation he could find for her blush since he had known for some time that Tifa was aware of Zack's and Aeris' presence.

Honestly Zack sometimes was too much to bear and had a knack for coming in at opportune moments and the knowledge that their guardians knew a lot about his weaknesses had made him more self-conscious. Who knew what that SOLDIER could blurt while talking to her!

_His was the only presence that was missing to witness this scenario, _thought the blonde as Zack guffawed at Cloud's situation and turned to make fun of him, confirming his suspicion about Tifa's blush.

"_Honestly Cloud, in this situation, if you went out in public, you'll be arrested for indecency,"_ said a soft voice such that both the adults in the room heard it.

_Oh gee Aeris, I don't think he is ready to go out in public and give a show. I think that Don Corneo's mansion and the related incidents must have scarred him for life,_ mused Tifa and both girls were now in fits of laughter. Cloud could easily guess why they were laughing. They'd never let him live that one down.

"_I must say Cloud that I always knew you were never the one for modesty," _Zack chuckled.

_Oh god, why don't these two disappear and somebody cast Darkness on Tifa for just a few moments,_ thought Cloud. He had finally gotten over all the initial reactions and shock. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today, Or, Barret's phone call must be a curse to wake up to. Yeah that must be it. How else would he explain all that had happened?

He had woken up to his cell phone ringing incessantly. Noticing that it was Barret, he rubbed his eyes, picked it up flipping it open and started walking downstairs while talking to him. It turned out that little girls are a bane for trousers when they hear their father's voice on the phone and Cloud learned it the hard way.

The moment he entered the bar and announced that Barret called, a bouncing Marlene came and started tugging at his trousers, shouting, "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" excitedly about her Daddy calling. Her excitation got the best of his trousers; one minute they were on him, the other, they were halfway down his legs leaving his boxers for the world to view. It was Magic! And no materia was required too!

When he had decided to come back to live with Tifa and the kids, he had not envisioned this happening. All he was looking forward to was some time to get used to a family life, find a romantic moment (or create one) and then sieze the day by proposing to Tifa. After all, he had realised that day a week ago, standing in the pool that he was not alone because of that one constant in his life, the martial artist with her heart of gold and the patience of a saint.

It was only when the said martial artist cleared her throat that he came out of his reverie and proceeded to pull up his trousers, blushing all the more and making an important decision. No more wearing trousers at home without a belt. Or belts, whatever seemed to put Marlene at bay. He must have muttered that out loud unconsciously because he heard Tifa chuckle beside him and remark, "It will take more than belts to keep Marlene at bay. Just be glad that it was one of her better mornings and she was not on a sugar rush."

_Oh great, now I am losing control over my conscious stream of mind and blurting out stuff which should be kept to myself,_ Cloud thought as he rubbed his hand over his face and groaned, _and what did she mean by better mornings, what more could she have done if she __**were**__ on a sugar-rush. Hadn't she already made a debacle of me by giving a view of my boxers to Tifa! Oh, the shame... _

"Hey, Cloud?" Tifa said breaking the silence, causing the blue-eyed warrior to face her, "Go get changed and I'll make some breakfast for you, hmmm?" She said and put her right hand on his cheek and smiled at him. This gave him another shock, albeit a better one and he felt himself smiling in response.

"Hmmm," he nodded in reply and turned around to leave. Climbing the stairs to the floor above, he seemed oblivious to the fact that Denzel had a camera in his hands and Marlene was busy calling somebody on the phone. Little did he also know that this was the beginning to another adventure, an adventure that would change his life.

* * *

A/N: I haven't written anything apart from literature reviews and reports in 7 years so if my style is a bit too factual/cold, my apologies. Also apologies on the name of the story but I was in a serious dilemma over this one and had to opt for a cliche one for now. If along the novella, a new name comes, I might change it. _Anywho_, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review please! I look forward to your constructive criticism :)


	2. Moving On

A/N: I actually wanted to give a feeling of the atmosphere in this chapter. Please read and enjoy! And reviews will be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving On

* * *

Taking out a dark blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans out of his drawers, Cloud made his way to the shower. He was distracted, not much by the fact that a few minutes ago, his trousers were pulled down but by that that Tifa would be making breakfast for him. His thoughts went once again on his life a week or two ago when he was living in the church and surviving on stale food or commonplace inn food.

Of course, that time made him remember about his actions and the consequent happenings in more detail. He had left Tifa to deal with his Geostigma. He thought that living with her in his condition would only tie her down and he'd be another burden for her to carry much like Denzel whom **he **had rescued and who he **himself** had left behind for Tifa to look after. He was not fit to take care of her was his only thought when he left. Hell, he wasn't fit enough to take care of himself, let alone anybody. He was a failure and why Tifa still hadn't given up on him was a mystery to him.

As the first drops of water wet his face, he thought again of the rain that had cured the Geostigma in the city. Aeris was right, everything did turn out all right. He was cured, Denzel was cured and Gaia was now free of the Remnants. He thought about that moment in the pool in the church when he saw his friends, the members of Avalanche, cheering for him. It was then that he realised how lucky he was in knowing them, having them around in times of need and being still alive.

His eyes found Tifa and he remembered smiling. There was his future, with that woman who could fight any monster she came across and at the same time go to any end to protect her loved ones or make them feel wanted. Seeing her smile at him meant the world to Cloud at that moment. It had been his dream to be the reason she smiled and now that he could see it for himself, he felt a monster let out a victorious roar in his chest.

Within the past week, that monster had surfaced at quite a lot of times especially when he was around Tifa. He really couldn't explain it at first but then he had gotten quite used to him appearing. The monster made him irrational, actually grab hold of Tifa and confess his feelings for her, make up for the past years of separation and feelings of repressed love.

He still has his doubts about her response to his affection which is why he was waiting for the perfect time to tell her about it. Moreover, he actually wanted a hint, any indication that she loved him too and would like to spend her life with him. Yes, he was that much serious about her and the only thing stopping him was his doubts.

He was still thinking about her when somebody knocked on the door and a minute later Denzel's muffled voice came, "Cloud! Tifa says that your breakfast is ready so you might want to eat it while it is fresh and hot. You coming?"

"Yes, Denzel, I'll be down in a few minutes," replied Cloud and proceeded to finish with his shower. Five or six minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and proceeded to go downstairs, heading for the kitchen. He could practically taste the flavour of vanilla on his tongue. Tifa had made Vanilla French Toast with Strawberry Sauce for him! Oh joy! That girl knew how to drive him insane with just her cooking. He wondered for the umpteenth time in his life about her culinary skills. Making his way to the counter of the bar, he smiled at her and grabbed a slice. She had served him lemon juice with it and he noted that it made a wonderful combo.

She smiled at him in return and started preparing things for opening the bar. With her back turned to him, she took a cloth and started drying glasses. Eventually she turned around and said, "So do you plan on continuing with your vacation?"

"No. I will start with the deliveries from tomorrow," the warrior replied to her. He had originally decided to take just a day off to recuperate but then Tifa had made him extend his holiday and the way she had asked that from him made it hard for him to say no to her. Besides, he had to contribute to their household expenditure too. Agreed that Tifa's bar tips were more than enough for them but being the only man in the house, he wanted his earnings to be the ones utilised for their needs and Tifa's for her personal use and pleasure. She shouldn't have to face the burden of keeping two kids fed and clothed when she deserved to be showered with luxurious gifts.

"Okies. Tell me when you plan to start then. I'll get up and pack up some food for you," Tifa said giving him one of her rare, genuine smiles.

Since he really didn't want to wake her up this early just to make her pack food for him (delicious food by the way) he shrugged and said, "It's not necessary but thank you." Tifa noticed that he said that with a smile and knew that he would not wake her up so she decided to do something about it herself. She knew that he wouldn't eat until he became really tired however, if he had food already, he'd definitely take a break to eat it or if worse came to worst, just eat while driving between locations. Since his response didn't really ask for a reply, all she did was smile and returned to drying the glasses.

"Well, if you have no plans for today, would you mind helping me with the kids or the bar?" Tifa asked after a few moments, realising that it was time to open soon.

"Of course, that is a given," Cloud replied and got up. He put his plate and glass in the sink first, washing them and then turned to take the cloth from Tifa to dry the glasses while she turned to the more attention demanding aspect of this venture, the snacks and food. They worked in peace until the first customer came inside.

"Hey... Brother's here!" Neither of them had to look up to see who it was. The obnoxious, loud and obnoxiuosly loud voice was familiar to everybody. Cloud groaned and Tifa stifled a laugh at his reaction and turned to attend to the first patron of their day.

_There goes my perfect moment down the drain, or maybe it is down that idiot's mouth. Heh, that actually makes sense, _thought Cloud as he built up his mental defense and shut off his brain to prevent inflow of trash.

* * *

A/N II: Thank you for the initial faith **frosterd**. I really appreciate it! :)


	3. O, Brother of Mine

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had my finals **and** our house is being renovated! Hope you enjoy this and don't hesitate to leave a review :)

* * *

Chapter 3: O, Brother of Mine

"Hello, welcome to 7th Heaven, what may I serve you? The usual?" Tifa asked the (unwelcomed, for Cloud) customer.

"Yeah, yeah, the usual! Along with a serving of your scrumptious a-" Reno stopped as he noticed the glare in Cloud's eyes. It was as if he was almost daring him to say that word and then see (or feel) for himself the results of saying that. "A- a- apple pie," he finished with a gulp.

_Nice save there Reno, otherwise you were a goner for today,_ thought the red haired man as he counted all the times he had been up against Cloud and company. If he wanted to have his share of fun with Tifa, he'd have to be careful.

"The usual for me too please, and some cinnamon bread sandwiches," came a deep voice as a tall bald man entered the bar with his glasses perched on his eyes even though there was no sun to be seen around the bar. Rude, the man in question, turned towards the bar and sat down next to his partner.

Tifa handed the guys their drinks and then turned to the kitchen to prepare the apple pie. Since she was still busy with prep when these guys came, her snacks were not completely ready but the guys knew that her food was worth the wait so they did not complain. As she turned towards the kitchen, she looked at Cloud, an unspoken question in her eyes. He gave her a heads up and she proceeded to go in while he tended the bar.

"Reno, it is better to just leave her alone, it is heavily implied by his eyes that she is taken even though it is not said out loud," said Rude to his friend while they were waiting. He had seen the entire scene and knew what had went through his friend's mind.

"Yeah whatever, he better make his move fast or else it won't be a matter of time before anybody else does that,"Reno muttered such that only Rude could make it out and proceeded to annoy Cloud just for the heck of it. "So Brother, how come you're out of the delivery business? Still trying to gather all your stamina back? Or you are starting to enjoy family life and are too lazy to get out?"

"The holiday is for Tifa and I am not your brother," was Cloud's succint reply to the annoying man. Why did he have to come to Tifa's bar was something that always bummed out Cloud. As if there were a shortage of bars in Edge. If only he were paid a Gil for every annoying word that came out this man's mouth, he'd be rich, thought Cloud.

Completely ignoring that Cloud had a final tone in his voice, Reno continued, "So you going to stick with Tifa now? Might've been good if you'd have warned the male population of Edge for stealing their eye candy. It isn't that now we won't be able to come here, it is just that now we have to find time to come when you aren't here. Don't get the idea that we're afraid of you. It is quite the oppos-"

Reno was cut off mid sentence as Rude slapped his hand over his mouth to shut him up. He had seen that Cloud had closed his eyes and was now ready to throw him out of the bar. He would have done that too if it weren't for Tifa. It was a wonder that Tifa was still in the kitchen and not at the front which is why she couldn't even hear him otherwise, it would have been awkward for her too.

Cloud proceeded to ignore him, still keeping his brain shut and continued to dry the glasses he was supposed to help Tifa with. Reno knew that Cloud hated the word _'Brother'_ because of the Remnants had call him that. He also knew that he hated it even more if it were used in a sentence that was related with Tifa as one of those same _'Brothers'_ had actually gotten pretty close to beating up her real good. So, he decided to have just a little more fun with Cloud.

He was waiting for his expression to return to that dead look from that of annoyance to make his move so there was peace for some time in the room. Or whatever it is when Reno is in the room and not talking or being in idiot. After that brief moment there came the sound of a slight snicker.

"So Brother, have you two actually done it? How is it with her?" asked Reno from Cloud. That was the last straw for Cloud and his patience failed him. Reno had struck a raw nerve and as if on auto-pilot, the glass Cloud was holding in his hand left him and hit Reno straight between the eyes with a _Plonk!_

"Owww! What was that for you dumbo!" Reno said all the while rubbing his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Meanwhile, Rude smirked. He had actually seen this coming. Only a fool would talk to Cloud like that and Reno was a fool who was hard to ignore. Gathering his senses, he grabbed Reno's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"The snacks won't be necessary. Thank you for the drinks and the _service_," Rude said and put some Gil on the counter before leaving. He still had a smirk on his face and gave Cloud a thumbs up sign before turning around and leaving. Cloud was confused for a moment at Rude's response and then shook his head before smirking and going to get the stray glass from the floor.

_Heh, so Reno actually can get on everybody's nerves. Serves him right for being in my way. Wait! How can I even think that. He was not in my way, nobody is in my way. I am the lone choice here, the perfect companion to that beauty goddess,_ went Cloud's train of thought. His one little erratic throw and subsequent victory had made him a little cocky and he couldn't notice how well he liked that boost to his ego. Yeah he would see to it that the male population of Edge keep their pants on.

"_Or some of the female population too Spike-o!" _

_Ugh... Zack! Do you even have to go there! Let's not even dwell on the possibility of such customers coming in 7th Heaven_, was all Cloud could say to Zack's comment as he felt him disappear with a loud laugh.

"I heard Zack's laugh. What happened? Oh and your food is here guys!" Tifa said while coming out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand and opening the door with the back of her foot. She had our back towards the counter so she didn't know the Turks weren't there. On turning around, she uttered a brief _Oh,_ as she realised the Turks had left.

"What happened to them?"Tifa asked turning towards Cloud.

"Rude said the snacks won't be necessary as they were leaving and thanked for the service. Here, he left his dues," Cloud said giving Tifa the gil left by him. Her eyes went wide as she saw that it included the price for the snacks too even though they didn't eat them. She gave a slight smile and nodded saying, "Thank you for tending them. However, what happens to these now?" She turned to Cloud and asked, a finger on her cheek, "The first customer doesn't come in a couple of hours and these will go to waste now."

"No they won't."

* * *

A/N II: Thank you again **frosterd **and **Gambatte**! I hope you were not disappointed with who brother turned out to be! :)


	4. It Begins Now

A/N: So I was told that this is not T and technically K+. After this, I'd really appreciate if you can tell me if this should be made K+. I thought that kissing was T so my reason for the rating :/ **Anywho**, my exams end next week, I have two more chapters point-planned so if I am done with exam prep before Monday, I'll update faster! Oh, and as always, read, review and enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 4: It Begins Now

"Cloud! Where are we going?" Tifa shouted over the voice of the traffic around her and the sound of Fenrir's engines keeping her grip on tight around Cloud's waist.

To say that Tifa was shocked about what was happening would be an understatement. She tried to go over the events of the last hour to explain all of this. She remembered wondering aloud about the snacks the Turks had ordered and if they would go to waste to which Cloud had answered her with a brief _No they won't_ and then the next thing she knew was that Cloud was holding her hand and taking her out of the front door. She also registered asking him about the kids which had made him stop. He turned around and nodded, telling her to just pack the snacks meant for the Turks and that he'll handle the kids.

She had turned around to go get the snacks and noticed that he was talking to somebody on the phone. After that he had shouted up the stairs to Denzel to lock the door and stay inside, saying something about leaving for two hours, where he did not mention it. He had also said something about somebody coming and confirming her identity twice before letting her inside. Who this _her_ was she was intetested in knowing. While she was still thinking about the situational baby-sitter, Cloud had taken her hand again and was leading her to Fenrir. He had then handed her a pair of very sleek, smart-looking wayfarers and put his own on.

He had extended his hand to her after sitting on Fenrir and given her a smile, not just a small hint of a smile but an actual, genuine smile. His touch had been gentle surprisingly through all of this even though his actions relayed force of command and impulsiveness. Taking his hand, Tifa had adjusted herself behind Cloud and put on her pair of wayfarers. Still not sure about what to do to keep her equilibrium and debating on holding his waist or putting her hands on his thigh, she decided to just go with the latter and rested them on his thigh.

This had made Cloud reach for her hand and then guide it to his waist. He had turned around and told her that it was alright and to hold on to him around the corners with a smirk. She had nodded her response and looked bewildered as to his actions. Fenrir's engines had roared to life and they were now on their way off to god knows where and why. Cloud had made it to the main boulevard of Edge, hence the traffic, when she had asked where they were going.

"We might be gone for more than a couple of hours, I hope you have some money on you, I forgot to grab my wallet in hurry," shouted Cloud back to Tifa, pointingly ignoring her question as to their destination. He could feel her shaking her head in exasperation at his reply but was not bothered much. He had been planning to tell her a few things for some time and somehow, this seemed the perfect time to him, the day his break ended and he went on to deliveries again.

The feeling of her hands on his waist was something he could get used to he thought. Of course that made him think of that brief moment when she touched his thigh and he felt his monster rise and take control over him. It took all of his willpower to actually resist pulling Tifa to the front and claim her lips. And since he did not want to scare her away with his carnal feelings for now, he settled with just guiding her hand to his waist and telling her to keep her balance that way by holding on tightly to him.

They silently made their way out of Edge. Near a small hill, Cloud stopped Fenrir and unmounted it. "We'll have lunch here and then continue onwards," he told Tifa with a smile and she complied. She noticed that he seemed so relaxed. Taking out the sandwiches and pie, Tifa sat down on the wild grass and motioned for Cloud to join her. He complied with her wishes and sat down next to her, taking her sandwich out of his hands and giving her a playful smirk. She just laughed at him, shook her head and took another sandwich.

They ate in silence each absorbed in their own thoughts, Tifa taking in the surroundings around her wondering what made her companion bring them here and Cloud taking in her beauty and thinking carefully about his words that he'll be saying to her in a few moments. After finishing their meal, Cloud stood up and for the second time in the day, extended his hand towards Tifa to pull her up. She didn't disappoint him for the second time too and got up, rubbing off stray blades of grass off of her clothes. He then led her up the hill all the while holding on to her hand.

"Oh my goodness! This place is beautiful!" Tifa claimed when they reached the top. All around her, was a different sight to behold, each one beautiful in its own way. To one side, she could see the blue of the ocean and directly opposite to that were the outskirts of Edge, barely visible but still there. Then there was the vast expanse of nothing except for wild grass and various flowers on one side and the outline of a medieval city opposite to it, the skyline of Kalm. They were at a sort of intersection of these four different views and the sight was truly amazing.

"Thank you sooo much for bringing me here!" She turned towards Cloud, the wind blowing in her hair and the sun illuminating her from behind giving her a golden aura against the blue sky. She had a huge smile on her face and was making her way to Cloud after taking in the view from all directions.

"I am glad you like it," he replied stretching out both of his hands and taking hold of both of Tifa's arms from near her elbows and bringing her in closer before continuing, "I had been thinking about showing you this place for the past two days now. I noticed it first on our travels but actually visited it during deliveries. This place always reminded me of you. The expanse of water (from the ocean), the earth (supporting the wild grass), the wind on your face and the fire (of the glare of the sun) all represented to me your personality, your fiery spirit yet soft nature and your cheerful disposition, that sweet smile you always had for everyone and especially me," he took a pause then, noticing the change of colour on Tifa's face.

"Cloud, I... ummm."

"Wait, shhh, shhh," Cloud interupted her before she could say anything else, "Tifa, I have been thinking about this and I'd like you to know that after this holiday ends, I'd like to move all of my stuff from the church to your place back and operate the delivery business from there, _with_ you. I'd like to transform the office into a proper work base, not a makeshift one and move back into my room permanently with you and the kids. I saw a glimpse of this family life you had created with me and felt stupid about leaving all that I had and would now want a second chance, a chance to create all of that again with you and the kids. I am sorry about that time and I promise that I will-"

"Oh Cloud, you don't need to apologise and you most certainly don't need to promise anything to me," Tifa interrupted Cloud before he made another promise to keep. He had made enough promises to last anybody for a lifetime. Besides, he had already said a lot for someone who only spoke when no other action could specified as a response. So she put her hands on his cheeks and continued, "I would of course love to have you move in back with us. Even the kids would be overjoyed to hear your decision. Marlene may annoy you but she does love you alright and to Denzel, you are his hero so it would be good for them to have you around too. And it goes without saying that I'd help you with your business once again. It just brings me joy to think that you'll be coming home again. To a family which loves you."

Cloud was overwhelmed to hear her response and leaned down and took hold of her face too bringing it near his and did the only obvious thing. He kissed her and sealed their moment together, his mind barely registering all the things around them, his thoughts focused on just the person in front of him. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips feeling truly happy in a long long time.

* * *

A/N II: Thank you for joining **Nao and preettygabbysz! **Criticism is what makes me update faster!. **Nao**, What part about my decision left doubt in your mind that I won't publish it? And sorry about Reno being a gentleman, I thought he was quite _rude_. I'll make him more brash :P


	5. Cream Cheese

Chapter 5: Cream Cheese

"We're back!" Cloud announced their return as he opened the door to the bar and entered. It was 5 pm in the evening and he assumed the kids to be upstairs playing in their room with her. "I think that they are asleep," Cloud whispered to Tifa, "Why am I whispering though?" He asked, more from himself.

"I don't know," Tifa grinned in response. She linked her fingers through his and said "Come on, let's get the food to the counter and call the kids."

Feeling surprised yet happy at her action, Cloud nodded and moved ahead.

"Ha la la la la la la! Woot! Woot!"

_Splash!_

"Oh my god! Look at their faces! Look at their faces!"

If a customer had walked in at that moment, they would have seen two kids dressed up as Native Americans and a young girl in late teens looking like a Chieftain, all doubled up in laughter. They would have also seen the bar hostess and her housemate covered in cream cheese in different amounts and places, their looks of pure shock.

Cloud took the hit to his face while residues were splattered on Tifa's clothes and some bits had flied to her hair too. Apparently the _Woot! _was a signal to actually throw the bowl and whoever took the shot had great aim.

"Yuffie! I swear you're not going to get out of this one easily," shouted Cloud and took after the girl dressed up as the Chieftain forgetting about the boxes of food that had fallen from his hands. Yuffie gave a loud cackle and started running around the bar shouting back in response, "That is payback for treating me as a slave, you blonde arse! What made you call me this morning and order me around in that high and mighty voice of yours to come and look after your wards. Do you know what Barret would say if he knew his daughter was alone for 10 minutes or so and her guardians were busy out their knocking each other unconscious for all I care?"

Jumping easily over the counter, Yuffie made it to the kitchen when Cloud realised the implications of her words. "You wouldn't dare you brat! If Barret knew I was knocking around with Tifa, he'll kill me, outside of the home or in it," shouted the blonde warrior as he decided to make his way to the kitchen door to trap the ninja. Both of them were too busy sizing up the situation that they both forgot about the kids and the subject of the conversation as being still in the room. It was only when Tifa cleared her throat that they both jumped in response.

"Hey Denzel, Marlene, why don't you guys go change and I'll get some dinner ready for you and stay in your room when you guys are done. I'll call you when everything downstairs is clean and dinner is ready to be served. Okay? Meanwhile, Yuffie, you start cleaning the bar," Tifa stated as she moved forward towards the counter. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes which made both Cloud and Yuffie realise what they were shouting about in front of the kids.

_Oh damn, I am dead. Dead. Dead. Dead! And all because this stupid ninja couldn't control what she was saying_, Cloud thought as he tried to move out of her way.

_What if she whips out her gloves? Oh man, I am a goner! So young and so full of promise, I can't die now. I have not even humiliated the other guys in Avalanche as of this moment!_ Yuffie thought as she saw Tifa approach her.

"The broom is in the cupboard under the stairs, the mop right behind the door to the hall bathroom and the floor duster next to the mop, Yuffie. If you still can't find them, call me and I'll get them for you. Oh, and even a word breathed about this to Barret means repercussions for all those involved in this fiasco so better watch what you say," Tifa said all the while preparing things for the dinner. "Why don't you go get ready too Cloud, you must be hungry," she continued.

The absence of her smile meant that she would be talking to Cloud after all of this, or so he thought as he hurried towards the stairs more in fear that she'll change her mind and call him back and make him do something too than anything else. However, for some reason, he could not stop himself from asking her as he reached the top about her taking a shower to which she just gave him that look of hers that always made him feel like an idiot. Silenced, he started making his way to the shower again.

This would be his second shower of the day, a long day in fact. A lot had happened in just a matter of 10 to 12 hours and if anything, it had given him conclusive proof that he belonged with this little group of people he liked to call his family. His chain of thoughts was broken as he saw Tifa appear up the stairs. She was smiling to herself as she climbed the last step. She stopped when she saw Cloud standing in the corridor. However, as she didn't frown either too, it meant that she was not in a mood to fight with Cloud or argue with him for that matter.

Before she took, another step, Cloud had moved closer to her and said in a low voice, "Sorry about today, I got carried away by what Yuffie said, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay Cloud, no worries. It isn't as if the kids knew what you were talking about, right?" she replied not requiring any answer but still clearing up the point, "Come on dinner is ready. Tell Marlene to set up the table and I'll be back after a quick shower," she said while rummaging through her drawers for clothes ad making her way to the shower.

"Hmmm," Cloud nodded as he went to call Marlene. Cream cheese or not, he'd rather spend a day here than anywhere else he continued his thought from before as he entered her and Denzel's room. Life had given him a second chance and he was not going to waste it by brooding about things that were out of his control now.


	6. Wake Up Calls

A/N I: Sorry for the late update people! Exams and assignments had me on my wits end :(

* * *

Chapter 6: Wake Up Calls

"Cloud, it's 6 am, don't you want to start on your deliveries? Or you want to take a few more days off?" Tifa asked the blonde in question as she gently woke him up for his work.

"Mmmm … Tifa … Just a couple more minutes," was Cloud's mumbled reply.

"Oh! Okay." And with that Tifa left the room a little confused. It was surprising how child-like Cloud was acting since just yesterday afternoon. Maybe talking really put some weight off of you and made you feel lighter and better. Yeah that must be it, she definitely shook her head as she headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for the kids and Cloud and pack some lunch for them too.

Even though just a week had passed by since the defeat of the Remnants, restoration had started with a lot of fervour and surprisingly, the first project to be finished was the building of a school. Everybody knew that kids belonged there more than on the streets and helped build, furnish and manage it.

"Morning Tifa~" came the chirp of two kids while she was still thinking about restoration projects.

"Where's Cloud?" asked Denzel perching himself up on a stool at the bar and reaching out for a plate of pancakes.

"Still asleep, I think he is a little tired," was Tifa's reply while she flipped pancakes.

"You guys stayed up till late last night, right?" piped up an ever inquisitive Marlene.

"Yeah, well we were setting up his room, then his office and getting his stuff finally settled so it was a bit around 2 am. Come to think of it, it is pretty legitimate of him to be tired at this time considering we got free at 2! Oh, I guess I'll eat his breakfast and make him some fresh meal whenever he wakes up," Tifa said as she went for his plate. However, she was interrupted in her activity by the timely presence of Cloud coming down the stairs.

"Who's breakfast are you eating?" He said moving towards the bar, "If I am not mistaken, I think this belongs to me," he continued as he took a plate from Tifa's hand with a smile on his face, "But don't worry I'll share it with you," he further added as he took the fork from her hand and started taking a bite.

The kids were baffled at his behaviour. Usually he was pretty reserved with everybody but since yesterday, he was acting much more friendly, he was smiling more and being playful too. Something happened yesterday and now they had to know what happened, or at least Marlene needed to know that. She had known these guys for longer than Denzel had and just like everybody else in Avalanche, she was waiting for something to happen between them, something concrete.

"I'm sure you will, after all you do look at me for your food and other dietary needs. So, if you won't please me, you won't get food the next day," Tifa replied with a slight smile of her own while handing the kids their lunch packs and then putting Cloud's next to him, "Sandwiches good with you guys? I worked on instinct today but I can make whatever you ask me from tomorrow onwards," she added, getting three very different responses. Cloud merely put his hand on hers and said a quiet _Thank You_ while Denzel whooped and shouted about how her sandwiches were the best ever made in the history of sandwiches and Marlene grinned her thanks and said about how they were the perfect lunch since they could be eaten without a mess.

"How will they get to school?" Cloud asked amidst the breakfast noise.

"Well I decided to walk with them until there is a bus service up and running, I can do with the exercise of walking these two and shop for stuff required daily within the bar and such," Tifa replied to his query.

"Hmmm. Well you focus on the shopping, I'll drop off these guys until they have a bus. I can start local deliveries that way. Oh and don't worry, Yuffie will be responsible for picking them up and dropping them back at home since she is idling her time away here. I'll talk to her."

"Well … okay," replied Tifa. Even though Cloud had not said it with much force but he had said it with a finality in his tone. An indication that he was okay with dropping off the kids while Tifa focused on her work and not worry about them. However, something about the arrangement still struck her as wrong, "Yuffie has a habit of getting carried away so will it be alright to trust her with the kids?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her about that too. If I tell her that it is your wish, she'll never refuse me or divert from her itinerary," was the only reply Cloud gave to Tifa with a smirk that showed he meant to use the Tifa card on Yuffie.

"Cloud Strife! I do think that you are going to unnecessary lengths using my name what if-"

"Oh don't worry Tifa, if she asks something in return, then we'll think of something. She is our friend, she'll be happy to know that we are sharing our life with her, and the others in that process," the blonde warrior said interrupting his female companion.

_Since when did Cloud become such an expert on friendships and feelings,_ Tifa thought as she started making a list of things she needed for the bar. She held her quiet but remembered to ask Cloud thatnext time she got the chance.

"We'll be on our way now, get ready Denz, Marle. I'll wait for you outside," Cloud announced a few minutes later as he got up from his stool. He watched the kids move upstairs as he gathered the plates and started carrying them towards the kitchen sink but he was stopped midway as Tifa took the plates from his hands and put them down.

"I'll focus on this, you go get the Fenrir ready," she said and feeling a little bold, kissed him on the cheek. "Have a safe day, take care," she continued, with just a slight hint of blush. Why she was blushing she had no idea. Maybe what had happened yesterday was one of those spur of the moment things and that is why she was feeling a little shy.

"Of course," was Cloud's only reply as he stood stunned. Even though he smiled at Tifa, he could feel a blush creeping up too. _He _thought about yesterday as being a single happy moment, not something he was counting on. To save each other an awkward moment, he thought of taking his leave. "See you later," he said with a smile and turned around to leave.

"Goodbye Tifa~" came the excited shout of two kids as they ran down the stairs holding their bags.

"Goodbye guys! Don't run down the stairs. Have fun, don't fight with others and eat your lunch!" Tifa replied as she started walking towards the door seeing her household leave for their day. It was evident how eager they were about their first day at school. Granted they were starting late but it was better than being home-schooled or not being schooled at all. They were smart kids and both she and Cloud knew that. Even the kids themselves knew that. "Oh and don't rush in making friends. Your friends define who you are, remember," she added as a caution for the kids.

"That's not entirely true Teef," Cloud suddenly interrupted her with a laugh, "Would you define _us_ by looking at Cid or Yuffie? Or Vincent!"

Tifa could only roll her eyes when Cloud added in a serious tone, "But she is right guys, don't rush in making friends. You have time enough to know everybody in class before allowing them to be a friend or a close friend. Choose them wisely. Friends can make a tough journey all the more easier and fun."

"Of course Cloud! Now hurry up before we get late because then nobody would want to be friends with kids who are late on their first day," said Denzel rushing Cloud making far more sense than expected from a kid not even 10.

"Have fun guys!" Tifa shouted over the noise of the Fenrir as she waved to the three people she shared her life with, her family, before turning around and closing the door to the bar.

* * *

A/N II: It is kind of ironic that the next update was very late after you said it **frostred. **Thank you for reviewing my other story. I had a feeling it was Corel but than I looked at Auto-Correct and went with the suggestion :s And a huge welcome to all the new readers and reviewers! Of course Reno will be back and we'll have more Marlene fun! :D


	7. The Setting Sun

**A/N: If there is repetition of feelings, it is because there is comfort in reassurance from what I observed. I would appreciate feedback, any sort of reviews on my style or the plot so far, Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Setting Sun

As Cloud made his way back home, his thoughts wandered to the people waiting for him there. A rush of pleasure went through him as his mind went to that brief intimate moment between him and Tifa. He realised it, and not for the first time, that he loved her. Her eyes, the colour of wine yet sparkling like fireworks when she was happy or smiling genuinely. Her hair, he loved them when they were long but even now, those silky strands were a sight to behold; she was growing them again and _he_ couldn't wait for them. Her face always radiated comfort to him and he wanted to get used to seeing it whenever he was troubled.

He just didn't love her for her attributes, he loved her nature- graceful, shy and beautiful. She was just one of those people who were beautiful inside and outside. And her steadfast believe in him was one of those things which had made him a slave for her, not that she knew all of this for if she or any of the other members of Avalanche did, life would not be easy for him. Well more so if the others knew that, he was sure that Tifa would not behave any different to him even if she knew that in bold words.

"I really should tell Tifa about all of this but I don't want to rush it too … I'll just have to go about it methodically and see what to do," Cloud mumbled to himself as he approached the familiar street where he lived. It was 1:30 am in the morning and a light was still on in the bar. He wondered if it was still open this late or was Tifa waiting for him.

_Don't get too hopeful Cloud, there is no need for her to stay up this late for you after pulling off a long duty at the bar,_ chastised his conscience. Still, he made his way to the door and let himself in with his pair of keys. He hanged his keys on a hanging near the door that looked a lot like Fenrir. Oh wait, it was Fenrir's mould and it kind of suited them. Just as he was moving towards the bar, he heard somebody come down the stairs. He turned around thinking it was one of the kids coming for a glass of water or a midnight snack but was surprised to see Tifa standing in a pair of white pyjamas and a sky blue tank top, her hair wet and clinging to her back.

"Welcome back," she said as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, "I'll get the food warm, you go get fresh," she added moving towards the counter.

Cloud nodded in response and decided to take a shower before attending to dinner. He took out a pair of clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom, stopping to check up on the kids on his way. He decided to make the shower short as he was hungry too. The sandwiches Tifa had given him were near half a dozen but he had eaten them around evening so it was natural that he was feeling ravenous now.

As he made his way to his room, he observed that Tifa was carrying a tray of food to his office but rather than just one serving, it had two. _Does that mean that she had not eaten too_, a thought crossed his mind, _but why would she do that?_

"Tifa?" He couldn't believe that came out with such force. He observed her flinch a little at his tone but he continued in that quiet, angry tone, "You still haven't had dinner?"

"Well, I decided to wait for you."

"But why? I can eat alone too you know," Cloud continued a little coldly. Even though he was touched by her gesture, it bothered him that she was going without food for that long for him. What if he were later than this, would she have gone off for that long without anything to sustain her too. It was stupid and childish to do that.

"It's no fun eating alone Cloud, this way you can at least enjoy a proper meal," Tifa replied, her eyes towards the floor.

Something about the way she said it struck a chord with Cloud. She was speaking from experience and even in that action didn't want him to feel alone. She was providing companionship to him in her own way, trying to make life pleasant for him in the little ways it can be made. Somehow that made him feel guilty for his tone of voice and a lot of other things from the past. When he next spoke, his tone was soft and his eyes were focused on Tifa, actually showing understanding, "It's late Teef, I don't want you to do that, especially after serving up people all night at the bar. You need your strength for the next day. Who will look after us if you're not well, huh?" Cloud added as an afterthought. He was smiling by now and moving towards the office.

Taking the tray from Tifa's hands, he said, "Let's eat in my room, it's more comfortable in terms of seating," and with that started moving towards it. He opened the door and stood aside waiting for Tifa to move inside. Noticing that she chose to go sit _on_ the window's edge, he raised his eyebrow in question at her.

"What? I like eating while watching the stars. It comforts me," she said sticking out her tongue at him. Even though Cloud's initial response to her waiting for him had shocked her, when she saw him reason with her, she knew that he was just being Cloud again so did not bear any grudge towards it and acted her usual self.

"Ahan … Well, here you go," was Cloud's only reply as he handed her a plate full of pasta, "And scoot over, I'll believe it when I experience it," he added after getting his own plate.

Tifa moved over and observed Cloud balancing himself on the window sill in what little space was left there on it and they both enjoyed a quiet meal under a night sky shining with stars. They sat still for a few minutes after dinner and just observed the street from their corner when suddenly Tifa remembered the time and got up.

"Shoot! I've to wake up in less than 4 hours. We have a busy day tomorrow too so I suggest you get some sleep as well. Any orders that came across here today are at your desk and I've marked the shortest possible routes for them too in the order of time they wanted to be delivered. I did your laundry and had your clothes arranged in your drawers. Around the weekend we can sort out those that have to be ironed and hanged and those that you're okay with being folded. We also have to dec-"

"Tifa we can do all of that on the weekend, you go get some sleep. Otherwise we'll all be late," Cloud interrupted her before she got flustered, "Oh and tomorrow night, you are not waki-"

"No Cloud Strife! You'll see me up waiting for dinner tomorrow and the night after tomorrow as well so better get used to it. If you can't have dinner with us because you're working for us then I'll try my best to show my appreciation be it in this manner. And before you say anything in response, I'll take leave chalking up this round in my victory," Tifa told Cloud as she left his room, taking the tray and plates with her.

"Goodnight!" He heard her saying as she pulled the door close behind her while Cloud moved back to sit on the window sill thinking about the dinner. Well not actually the dinner in itself but the dinner time as a whole. He wouldn't mind having somebody wait up for him in all entirety to be honest. In fact he could get used to having dinner with Tifa alone at nights. In retrospect from dawn till the sun set, he had spent only 2 hours in her company yet they were two very companionable hours, not at all forced. Something he could adapt too easily. His mind also went on something he had thought about and something said out loud by both of them at different times.

_Us. We._ These both were very powerful words and they were closer to thinking as a single unit now in just a week than they cared to before the Geostigma. As he went to sleep, his last thoughts were actually of coming home to find even the kids up and waiting to have dinner with him. Dinner together, as a real family, just like Tifa wanted. Just like _He_ wanted now!


	8. Hurry Up!

**A/N: Since I got to know about the confusion in the main plot's time line by now, I'll attempt to clear up the chronological order of events. The story takes place after 1 week of Advent Children, the pool scene. The first chapter features the morning after a week has gone by. It is Sunday and round about 7 am in the morning. The second chapter features that same morning, with Cloud in the shower, the third takes place after the shower, same day; fourth is the afternoon to that day, when Cloud tells Tifa about his decision; fifth when they return home after their trip. The sixth and seventh chapter tell us about the breakfast and dinner scene at the bar for the next day. They were written to give you guys the average scene at meals for the household. **

Chapter 8: Hurry Up!

"Ca-loud! Hurry up! Or all the fresh stuff in the bakery section will be gone," shouted Marlene from the corner of their street where she was hopping with Denzel for larks while the family were on their way to a hyper-store for monthly grocery shopping.

"You go and secure it for us Marlene, we'll be just there," Tifa shouted in response with a grin on her face. She knew it would take them more time as Cloud was looking for ideas to fit all of them _and_ their groceries on the way back on Fenrir.

"If only both of us were going Tifa. You had to get the children excited for this," Cloud muttered. Yes, if only she had not decided to take the kids with her, they might have gone off somewhere else on the way back too. And why was she grinning about him working. It was hot for February granted but it wasn't hot enough for her to go insane. Nobody would laugh at a person working under the heat for the past 20 minutes.

"We always shop together Cloud. Since you are living with us, you have to deal with these two now."

"Yeah, yeah … I don't really think I can make any adjustments on Fenrir to fit us all, we'll have to walk. We need a new form of transport … You know for any time we plan to go for a trip and have-"

"Bigger fish to fry Cloud," Tifa said in a sing song voice as she put her hand on his shoulder and urged him to stand up and move.

"Yeah bigger fish to fry," he sighed and mumbled as he got up still wondering about her cheerful disposition in their particular circumstances and moved to join the kids. It was a blessing that the hyper-store was not that far away from the bar or he would have been beat by the end of it.

It had been a month or so since he had moved in with everybody and life was pleasant to say the least. He woke up to the voice of the kids and Tifa talking while eating or preparing breakfast while discussing anything of interest. Marlene was interested in knowing about how Tifa cooked whatever she did while Denzel used to ask her about monsters and create a diary on them, like a bestiary of some sorts.

Whenever he came home at night, he'd find Tifa up and waiting for him and they'd have dinner together by the window sill, it had become one of their favourite spot pretty soon, that and the couch in Tifa's bedroom. Somehow, they both never felt the need to talk excessively at these times and both enjoyed the comfort of each other's company. At times he'd work late after dinner and sleep at his desk in the office while working on his maps. On such occasions, he'd wake up in the mornings to find himself lying on his bed with a blanket tucked around him, courtesy of Tifa. At other times, he'd take a day off and then sleep till late and then help Tifa at the bar with serving or spend time with the kids.

All in all, he had gotten pretty used to this life with them. However, this would be the first of his trips to a mart or hyper-store with them to buy groceries and other stuff for the household and not the bar. To say that he was looking forward to it would be an overstatement but the opposite was true too if somebody said that he was not interested in it. He was just happy to be a part of that too, so when Tifa snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, he realised that he had zoned off while walking.

"Sorry," he mumbled shrugging slightly as he took the trolley from Tifa and decided to walk with her, the two kids nearly jumping around in the front shouting about what they wanted. Since he earned well enough from the deliveries and the monster loot, they could live off pretty well to afford all that the kids demanded or had whims of and since Cloud refused to use Tifa's money for the running of the house, Tifa always had enough cash to look after the other departments of the house for them, like buying of clothes, or looking after the daily fruit and dietary needs of the kids. It was a good setup in a lot of ways.

"Tifa! I need a new toothbrush!" shouted Denzel as they moved across the personal hygiene section while throwing soaps and shampoos in the cart.

"Denzel, make sure that the soaps are anti-bacterial."

"Of course Cloud," Denzel replied shortly, rolling his eyes. Honestly Cloud was underestimating his shopping abilities. He had after all done all of this before with Tifa but since Cloud didn't know that, Denzel just decided to go along with whatever he said.

In the foods and beverages section, all Cloud could do was follow Tifa in amazement as she put stuff in the cart as if on automatic. She knew what to get, how much and of which brand as she shopped for the different types of pasta, sauces, lentils, flours etc. all the while keeping her eyes on any stray item the kids put in too.

'Okay we're done," she announced 30 minutes or so later going over the items in their trolley. "All we need now is to have them packed and paid for and have it delivered to the bar. It's free of cost within the city," she added grinning.

"What the? Couldn't you tell that to me before we were setting out Tifa," Cloud asked her, flabbergasted, his eyes open in shock. He had spent half an hour in the heat trying to think of a way to make Fenrir adjust them and their stuff and she had not bothered to say that then while preferring to stand and grin at him or call him in sing-song voices. "Oh god Tifa! I spent a good time thinking of adjustments for you guys. Why? Why?" Cloud intoned in a tired voice, rubbing his face.

"You didn't ask any such thing from me," replied Tifa with an innocent look.

Cloud glared at her while she just grinned at him and taking his hand, guided him out of the store. "Since we have time before we head back home, let's do some other shopping guys," she added still grinning.

The kids and their guardians made their way to a clothing store. Tifa was thinking about getting started on shopping for their summer clothes so what time better than this when she had them handy to check a few sizes too. While walking towards the store, she realised that she was still holding Cloud's hand (who was also in very much shock at this) and so let go of it lightly, thinking that to be a very typical way to walk with someone whom you are committed. Just so that he would not find it awkward, she gave him a smile and then moved ahead.

Cloud who was previously in shock at her actions since morning just stared at her and moved on. He was pretty sure of it now that Tifa had lost her mind … or at least the logical part of it … or she must be going through that time … or she is feverish. Any one of those possibilities made perfect sense to him since she was normally a very easy to understand person. Deciding to forget her previous antics, he ventured a simple question, "So any particular thing you want to shop for at the moment? Or is it just window shopping?"

"We're shopping for clothes Cloud, look at the shops around you," she stated as if telling a three year old about how to pull up their pants.

"Right, well, I did notice that," was Cloud's mumble as he thought about how she just made him feel like a toddler. _What is wrong with her today,_ Cloud thought, _it's like talking to a different person every time you speak to her_.

"I decided to start up on summer clothes for all of you since we have time today," she explained as they turned a corner and flashed a smile at her companion (who was baffled by now at the sudden change in tone and on his wit's end), "I thought that you could try sizes for me today so that I have an idea of what to buy whenever I get a chance to go out since we won't have an opportunity like this for a month now."

"Oh, that makes sense. So whose are we shopping for first?" Now this made sense to Cloud for this was what Tifa was normally like. There was comfort in predictability and knowing.

"Well, there is a Men's Store up ahead so why not try for you and Denzel. If we don't get the chance today, Marlene and I can go along next weekend for our stuff."

"Sure," replied Cloud with a smile. He was feeling a lot better now at her answers so went along with whatever she was now saying.

As they entered the store, Tifa went towards the racks to look for shirts for Cloud while he just stood in a corner waiting for further instructions. It wasn't like he didn't want to shop, he just trusted Tifa's judgment in the clothes she'd buy for him. After all, their family was very well dressed especially the kids. While he was standing, he happened to listen to a couple of ladies talking while shopping. Now, it wasn't in his nature to eavesdrop but the subject of their discussion were Denzel and Marlene so he couldn't help it.

"The boy looks just like his father, they even have the same hair and face angles. But the girl looks odd, neither like her mother or father," said Lady Number One to which Lady Number Two had to respond with her theory obviously.

"Maybe she takes a liking to any of the aunts or uncles. I've heard it is pretty common for the first born daughter to look more like her aunt than either the mother or father."

"Really? Where did you come across with that piece of information?" asked Lady One.

"Oh just hearsay from the old people in various families. She looks awfully young to be the mother of two kids though," Lady Two replied with a shrug.

The talk naturally kept going on but Cloud was too shocked to pay any attention to his surroundings. _These are not our kids! And Marlene does not take after any of her aunt or uncle, hell Marlene didn't even have an aunt or uncle as both of her parents were single kids_, Cloud thought as he pondered over the conversation, _and did I just refer to Tifa and myself as Marlene's parents_, he added as an afterthought. _Man I need air! Tifa and I have not sired any kids until now. Wait! Why am I still thinking of Tifa and kids and myself and us. Oh Cloud, just stop thinking and find something to do. Something __useful to divert your attention. _With these thoughts going through the blonde warrior's head, he failed to notice Tifa calling him to check out a couple of shirts and so was brought back to reality when she waved a couple of them right in front of his face while poking him in the shoulder with her other hand calling out "Earth to Cloud," in good humour.

"Hey! Sorry I was distracted," he replied a little unnaturally and then added after glancing at the shirts, "These shirts? Yeah these are good. So we need any more or are we good to go?"

"Hmmm … no … we are good for now," Tifa added slightly pondering over Cloud's response. He seemed like he was having an internal debate on something so decided to come later for further shopping. "Let's get these accounted for and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied briefly as he made his way to the counter. He was thinking of paying for them when he noticed that Tifa already had the cash out. Just as he reached the counter he heard the cashier ask Tifa about who to address the receipt to and if they wanted to open a shopping account here for their special offers adding under which name if they did agree on that. Thinking for just a second in his mind, he responded to him, "Yeah, you may open it. The name is Strife. S-T-R-I-F-E," and with that he put his hand on the small of Tifa's back and guided her out calling behind him, "Let's go Denzel, Marlene."

"Cloud? What was all of that about," asked a very confused Tifa after being led out onto the street. She had not seen what happened coming any time soon and was looking for a justification to Cloud's acting that way.

"Well, you may want to shop here again so I decided why not open it in any case," he replied without shedding any light on why he chose his name. He had no intention of explaining that and so just moved on with the kids leaving Tifa standing there confused. "Hurry up Tifa! The last one home will have to cook dinner for the rest of us," he added turning around and smirking.

Tifa scoffed as she replied, "Ahan … as if I am the one on rest the entire week and you guys are cooking day in and day out," and moved to join the others while the people on the streets just saw the brief altercation between the young couple and smiled at their retreating form.

**A/N II: Thank you for the review on Chapter 7, it really helped to be honest. I hope to improve with every update. Sorry if I tend to disappoint you guys. There were two grammatical and 1 spelling mistake in the last chapter which I corrected on my copy but couldn't find on the one I uploaded in the Doc Manager. I'll try to be more careful now! As always review please! Much thanks to_ slightlyroxy and frosterd_ and all those guests who take out time to review **(^.^)


	9. Fit for a Goddess?

A/N: Well thank you to the readers who took out time to give their feedback. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and **Please Review**! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Fit For A Goddess?

"What do you want to know Cloud?" Vincent asked his friend. It was rare for him to receive personal calls, especially from the blonde in question. Ever since he had gotten a phone, he had received calls or occasional messages from the members of Avalanche but that too mostly from Yuffie. However who didn't, considering it was Yuffie, so he assumed that all of the members had found something to do and moved on. He knew that Cloud had started living with Tifa from what Yuffie had told him but it wasn't his position to question them or pose any theories too until they both announced anything spectacular to the group. So, he was surprised when he received a message from Cloud asking for advice on something related to Tifa.

"Ummm … I … I was wondering if you knew anything about gifts and females," the blonde asked rubbing the back of his neck, a little hesitantly.

"What gave you the feeling that I will know it?" Vincent asked, his voice a little bit bordering on boredom.

"I decided to come to you not on a feeling but because I thought that you might be able to help me unlike the others who would just ruin the whole situation because of their non-seriousness. I take it that you don't know then," came back the warrior's reply as a question.

"One of the perks of being in my shoes is that you come across a lot of information. Granted some of it is borderline stupid and some utterly useless, but I do have information on what you ask," Vincent replied closing his eyes, "You however do not need to know _how_ I came across this though," he added suddenly, his eyes narrowed in a menacing glare.

"Of course," Cloud answered a bit shocked.

"So what do you want to specifically know about gifts and females?"

"Well … this would be my first gift to Tifa. I just want to know what she will perceive it as?"

"It is never a question of what _she'll_ perceive the gift as Cloud. It is more of what you thought of when giving it to her. Generally, you can divide each gift into a category psychologically. And that takes stem from your subconscious," Vincent started. "A guy will usually present his lady love with any three of these as first gifts: a necklace, a bracelet or an anklet. Each one signifies what he wants her position to be in his life. A necklace signifies that you're going to keep her as par yourself, your equal. The bracelet being held equivalent to handcuffs. Generally only those who want to limit their wives in their activities or those who subconsciously think of such things go for them. Lastly, anklets mean that you are limiting the girl's freedom completely, it is analogous to keeping the girl as a prisoner. Only the most possessive of men will go for that."

_Whoa that is overload of information. I didn't know Vincent was capable of speaking for so long on such an abstract topic. He must be really free to be reading up on subconscious and psyche of gifting and human populace,_ Cloud thought as Vincent came to a stop. He was unsure if his friend would be speaking more on the topic or had exhausted his reserves of knowledge. While he was still mulling over what Vincent had said to him, he heard him clearing his throat before continuing.

"So what are you planning to give Tifa?" This question was more to assuage Vincent's curiosity about Cloud's psyche as a male when Tifa was a question for his thoughts than to know about the gift actually.

"Time will tell. Thank you for your help," Cloud replied briefly as he moved out and climbed on Fenrir. "See you around."

Vincent could only but smirk at Cloud's reply, "Hmph … see you around." And with a roll of his eyes, he headed inside his manor, a cloud of dust still in the air around him due to the Fenrir.

_Well Tifa Lockhart, what are you, an equal, a slave or a prisoner_, Cloud thought to himself as he sped on the highway back for Edge.


	10. Rummaging in Forbidden Drawers

A/N: I have no idea why the italicised parts are appearing larger in font, maybe it has got something to do with Libre, I can't be too sure of that. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for taking out time to give their feedback! I would especially like to note **frosterd** for actually being the first person to make me keep this writing on. As always, enjoy, please review and if you have any suggestions regarding my style/expression, don't hesitate, I'll try to make that better!

And here is a poster I made for Life, Love and Laughter while just playing with GIMP: albums/af20/Bow-Girl/Signatures/LLL

* * *

Chapter 10: Rummaging in Forbidden Drawers

"Hey~ What are you guys doing?" Tifa asked her wards as she saw them busy going through the dirty laundry, "I emptied the pockets of their contents so there is nothing in them," she added scrunching her brow.

"Oh, nothing," Marlene replied shortly while she put the clothes they took out back in the basket.

"Yuffie gave us a new mission Tifa. We have to find a black box around the house and she'll give us a gift. It is part of our n-"

"It is a part of our New Age Methods in Searching course for a club at school we told her about. This is just practice for it she thought of when we were talking on our way back today," Marlene hastily finished Denzel's sentence. If Tifa realised that Yuffie was teaching them the Way of the Shinobi, she'd stop their meeting Yuffie and also do something to their mentor. _Trust Denzel to be so idiotically stupid when it comes to telling stuff to Tifa and Cloud. Can't he use his brains and just stay quiet_, Marlene thought as she gave Tifa an innocent smile.

"A-han … A _New Age Methods in Searching course_ … I was not aware that you guys had such a course … oh well, if you guys don't mess anything, I'll believe your little story. Meanwhile, I think I better talk to your other daily _mentor_," Tifa replied to Marlene. The activity screamed of not only Yuffie to Tifa but of _Yuffie on a mission to annoy Cloud and her_. If anything she was pretty sure that the teen was up to no good as always. What is more, she had decided to get on their nerves via the kids this time around. She was in need of a good, long, fist to face talk. Leaving the kids to their _mission_ she started going upstairs.

"Denzel you idiot, why can't you stay quiet if you can't be smart about what to say when," Marlene turned around and started questioning Denzel the instant Tifa was out of earshot.

"Hey, I just don't think it is nice to lie to Tifa. She is the closest thing to a parent for me and I don't want to disappoint her or lie to her. Or be rude towards her. Or be-"

"Yeah of course Mr. Goody Two Sneakers. That is why you always leave the talking to me. Now hurry up. There's nothing here. We should check Cloud's room," Marlene stated as she started moving up the stairs. From what Yuffie had told them, they were searching for a black velvet pouch or a box of jewelery and their mission was to take a look at it and then tell Yuffie about it. The rest was up to her. Marlene of course had no idea about the importance of the gift otherwise, she might have not gone along with this plan. She just knew that Cloud's possession of the gift will give Yuffie some information.

As Marlene made her way to Cloud's room, she heard the noise of Fenrir's engine stopping outside the bar and a door opening. _Ack, Cloud! You had to be back early today. Ooh I hope Tifa can keep you downstairs_, she thought while opening the door to Cloud's room and signaling Denzel to make a quick search of his cupboard. She herself made way for his drawers hoping to strike luck fast. She knew that Tifa took care of all their drawers, cupboards, clothes, in fact their entire rooms so everything was bound to be neat and in its place. If anything were to be hidden, it would be easily visible in those ordered rows of items.

"Welcome home Cloud." Tifa said in greeting as the door opened.

Cloud heard Tifa as he was closing the door to the bar and made his way to the cupboard under the stairs where they kept their cloaks, coats and other assorted items required for going outside. He was home early today. Tifa was readying glasses and pewter mugs for drinks while the dishes laid upturned drying off. "Thank you," he replied as he went towards the bar and sat on a stool.

"Here you go," Tifa said turning around and giving Cloud a cold glass of fresh juice.

"Thank you," he replied again with a smile this time. He took a long sip from the glass and said, "You are pampering me with these luxuries Teef. If you keep on feeding me such amazing stuff, I might not even have the heart to leave for work."

"Don't worry Cloud, that day will never come too. My fists would be ready to throw you out of the door in case you ever feel like not going to work for good," Tifa replied with sincerity surprising Cloud. However her expression, the mischief in her eyes gave her away as she leaned on the counter, a similar glass in her hands.

"I knew you were a slave driver Ms. Lockhart," said Cloud with an exasperated sigh in a highly dramatic manner. Anybody who would have seen Cloud like this would have been surprised but the truth of the matter was that he just enjoyed life now. As it came. Maybe not as much as he should have been but what little moments they had, he cherished them and tried to have fun in them.

"Should have thought of that before you committed yourself to this place," Tifa smirked as she answered to his allegation. She registered that what they were doing could be mistaken for flirting but that's just the way they were usually, poking fun at each other with no ill will.

"Maybe I wanted to commit myself to this _family_," Cloud replied softly, the playfulness gone from his manner. As of a moment ago, they were just having fun but now, they were charting unknown waters. Since Tifa did not reply to Cloud, he just gave her on of his smiles and stood up to change and then help her with the bar but he had not even made it to the stairs when he heard Tifa calling him back.

"I just remembered, from tomorrow onwards, I'll be picking up the kids from school. Yuffie is _ninjafying_ them." This time, there was a finality in her tone and for good reason too.

W_eren't the kids smart enough as they were that Yuffie had to go teach them all of that_, Cloud thought, _I know that brat! She is doing that to get to me for something. Even after all the help I gave her with handling motion sickness she seeks me out to annoy_.

"You do that," was his succinct reply as he made his way up the stairs. Halfway up there, he remembered something and shouted, "Hey Teef! Where are the kids?!" If they were by chance away with Yuffie for the day, then he could plan an excursion with Tifa someplace around Edge where they could spend some time catching up on the week's activities.

"Upstairs Cloud," she replied, "Something to do with a mission. And don't shout down the stairs."

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud muttered while moving towards his room.

"Hey! I found a box!" Denzel shouted while going through the side table to Cloud's bed. It was a small black box and on shaking gave the impression of having a lone piece of jewelery in it. "Come on, let's hurry up and open it," he beckoned Marlene towards the window.

Marlene opened it and duly took note of its contents then put it back in it's place. Just as she was done with it, she heard the handle to the door being turned. Instantly stepping away from the cupboard, she started adjusting Cloud's bed sheet while Denzel started thumping the pillows. By the time the door opened, it seemed like they had been at it for quite some time.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Cloud asked as he entered his room, a little startled.

"Oh nothing. We just wanted your bed to be all perfect for you Cloud. It is the least we can do after all you do for us, you know," Marlene promptly replied with a smile.

"Mm hmmm, thank you."

"You're welcome~ Come Denzel, let's get prepared for dinner," Marlene replied while heading outside. Her mission was finished. Now all that she had to do was report to Yuffie. She decided to text her report to Yuffie as the message was short and so asked to borrow Cloud's phone. As he easily complied, she just typed two words and sent it to Yuffie later deleting the message to erase record.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, in an apartment near the centre of Edge, Yuffie paced the length of her room. Ever since she got to know that Cloud was planning to give Tifa a gift, she was edgy. She did not think that Cloud would ever get the courage to move on forward with Tifa and now that he was doing she was annoyed that she didn't have a part to play in that. That is why, when she received a message, she was more than eager for the news. The ID displayed a message from Cloud. Wishful thinking had it marked as a report from Marlene. The message just had two words in its content:

"Fenrir Earring!"

_Oh … so Cloud Strife you plan to give Tifa an earring similar to yours. I wonder if I was giving you too much credit when my tracers picked up that conversation you had with Vincent. I hope you don't attribute some sort of symbolism to the matching earrings. That never pays off as a compliment to a woman, especially one like Tifa. It only works in movies,_ Yuffie thought as she began pacing again. Granted the information was just to quench her curiosity, but it had the exact opposite effect. It annoyed her to no end that Cloud was being so typical in addition of being dense, slow, dumb and a pain.

* * *

A/N II: Later in the story, we'll see Yuffie's secrets in more detail. For now, let us suffice with the thought that Yuffie is acting as a catalyst for these guys :)


	11. Fit for a Goddess!

A/N: Well **frosterd** Yuffie's plans will have to wait as she is not as prepared as she thought she was. Apparently, she underestimated Cloud or the author ;P **Please read, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fit For A Goddess!

He hated to leave her without any warning, without even staying for breakfast and with just a note to explain his absence. He knew that she'd understand, she always did but this was not in his control at the moment. He knew that people would be expecting gifts to be delivered to their loved ones. Sometimes they just forgot that he might have a loved one too who would want to receive a gift from him.

Sighing, Cloud decided to leave Tifa's room. If he stayed any longer there, he'd be tempted to not go at all. Carefully putting the note on her side table and a basket on the dressing table, he closed the door and left for his Valentine's Day deliveries. Special because he would be working on an apparent holiday but since most of his customers were paying double for working today, he didn't mind that. A lot that is.

_Okay Cloud Strife, better start up early so that you can be back early. You also have to go to see the Mythril Man to receive your special package_, Cloud said to himself as he decided to skip breakfast and head out early. It was 4:30 am when he revved up Fenrir's engines and left for work. He had wanted to see her reaction on seeing the basket or reading the note in it to gauge his future actions but for now, he'll just have to hope that she didn't feel uncomfortable with it and continue to do what he set out to originally.

* * *

She thought she heard a familiar noise but then decided to not take too much note of it putting it off as a sign of tiredness. She was up late last night reading a new novel.

When she woke up again properly, her eyes were drawn to a huge basket on her dressing table. A basket full of flowers, peach petal roses. They looked so fresh and beautiful. Getting up, she made her way over to them. Their fragrance was overwhelming her. As she bent to touch one, she spotted a note in them. It just said:

"Dinner at 12; Wait for me; Leave your hair undone."

She would have waited for him regardless but his writing it meant that he might have some plans for them. She blushed a little at the thought as she had never imagined Cloud to know the importance of such days. Or the fact that roses can mean a lot to anybody. How Cloud had managed to get hold of these and keep them hidden from her, confused her, but whatever he did, made her smile and she chose not to focus on the 'hows' and ruin the emotion.

Tifa decided to honour his wish of leaving her hair undone but had no clue as to why he would say that. She knew that he liked her hair as he had the habit of actually playing with them when they sometimes were talking after dinner but his specifically wishing for something was different. She had previously just attributed that to Cloud being Cloud, saying or doing something with her as an act of friendly gesture.

As she turned around, her eyes took in another note on her side table. This one said:

"Sorry I had to leave early. Special deliveries :/

Hope you understand."

This one made her laugh. Once again she had no idea if Cloud knew of emotes and their usage. Putting the note aside, she made way to her cupboard to choose an outfit and start with the day. Just before leaving her room, she took the flower basket and carried it downstairs with her, stopping on her way once to wake up the kids for school. She set up the basket in one of the windows of the bar, a place where it will act as a reminder about the person she lived with (as if she needed any for that matter) and to others of the importance of this day. As she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she sensed two people entering the bar, their presence was in the atmosphere rather than in person. She gave a slight smile knowing well who they were and carried on with her work after greeting them both.

"_When are you going to confess your love Tifa? We're talking about Cloud here. What makes you think that he'll interpret what you do for him as love and not a gesture of friendliness?"_ Aeris asked her observing her from behind.

_I don't know Aeris, I am waiting for a signal to actually say any such thing,_ Tifa replied to her friend, _I don't think I want to face rejection. And he is enjoying his life so much as the way we are that I am sure if I say any such thing, I'll make him drive into his shell of loneliness again._

Both of them knew how true that was but one of them also knew that if Tifa didn't make any move, **that** might drive Cloud into his shell back again. And that one sensible girl swore it on herself that she won't let her friends make such a stupid mistake.

"_The guy is obviously head over heels for you Tifa. He spent a week to just think of you-" _

"_Zack!" _

SMACK!

"_Ow! Aeris! What was that for?!" _

"_Sorry honey, I thought there was a mosquito on your shoulder." _

_Honestly guys there are no mosquitoes here,_ Tifa grinned.

"_Yeah what she said,"_ Zack reiterated, rubbing his biceps.

"_Honest to Gaia there was Zack," _Aeris replied. Noting that Tifa was back to preparing breakfast and had hopefully forgotten what Zack was about to say, she softly said, "_Just don't act late Tifa. Or you'll both suffer." _

That being said, Tifa felt both of her friends leave. She sighed as she moved back to breakfast, thinking about what Aeris had said.

* * *

It was later than 12 am when Cloud entered the limits of Edge. The only thought which kept him going was that of a dark-haired lady waiting for him at dinner in his home. He was tired and he just wanted to be with the said lady. It was all that made sense to him by this point. All through the day, he had seen over-joyous reactions from people on receiving gifts from their special someone's and that annoyed him.

He knew that people were explicitly in love on this day but that did not mean they go out and make others feel miserable at missing out on such moments and currently, he felt that he had missed out on a great opportunity to spend a day with _his_ love. Not that she knew about the last part herself.

As much as he wanted to give Tifa that custom made gift, he also wanted to send across the message that he would not just love her on this one day but on all days and that his gift was not in celebration of that day alone but one of a series he had in mind for her where he was trying to make up for the lost occasions. He hoped that he would not have to tell her all of that directly and that she'd get his hint.

"_She is a smart women Cloud but that doesn't mean that she can read intentions too. Communication is necessary for a healthy relationship of any sort. You have to tell her these things if you want her to appreciate them. You still haven't confessed your love to her. How is she going to justify your activities then?"_ Aeris interrupted the warrior's thoughts as he kept on driving towards his destination.

"_You need to speak Spike or else she'll never know of your true intentions. You have to assert the fact that you are not content being her friend, you want more,"_ added Zack's voice as if reprimanding him.

_So you are a relationships sage now Zack? _Cloud countered.

"_No. I just felt like patronising you,"_ Zack replied with a chuckle, "_You are too easy a target to annoy sometimes. It would have been a wasted opportunity if I hadn't butted in," _he added.

_Of course, let's all gang up and annoy poor Cloud since we have nothing better to do,_ Cloud replied in boredom.

"_Guys you are diverting from the main point!"_ Aeris shouted as Zack was thinking of a perfect reply.

_I'll get to it Aeris, don't worry,_ was all Cloud said as he neared his street. He registered both of them wishing him luck in their own ways and disappearing as he parked Fenrir and made his way to the front door. He noted the basket of flowers, _his_ basket of flowers, visible from one of the windows of the bar and couldn't help the smile that graced his face just then.

She had opened the door before he had reached it. With a smile on her lips, Tifa greeted him but was surprised into silence when Cloud pulled her in his arms and just stood there hugging her.

He was not sure why he acted like that on seeing her but when she had opened the door, he couldn't get over the initial shock of what she was wearing. Then his eyes went to her hair which were undone and his heart gave a leap of joy. He realised that it was way much later than 12 and she still bothered to stay up for him; this couple with all the other factors overwhelmed him and his true feelings for her surfaced causing him to act as such. "Thank you for waiting up, sorry I am late" he said inhaling her fragrance.

"Wow Cloud, I think that is the first time I have heard somebody thank and apologise in the same sentence," Tifa grinned looking up at him and rolling her eyes for good measure. "Come, you must be hungry, I have dinner prepared for us," she added taking his hand and guiding him inside. If she was feeling awkward about the whole hair situation and his special request before, it was all gone by now. Probably because of the blunt way he had acted tonight. If anything, he did show that he was happy to see her and she was content with that.

"Ummm … wait. Do you want to freshen up first?" Tifa asked, suddenly remembering that he had just come home after almost 22 hours and would be tired.

"That would be nice. Are you sure you can wait some more?" Cloud asked Tifa, apology apparent from his tone. He _was_ in dire need of a shower. He smelled of dirt, grease and fumes. He also wanted five more minutes to put the last touches to Tifa's gift on the basis of which he was hoping for a _lot_ of things.

"Of course, you go get ready, I'll warm up the meal," Tifa replied to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I thought a lot about this and I'll take it one step at a time. I want her to know that she is beautiful but also not to make her feel awkward or uncomfortable around me. That is why I decided to start by defining her place in my life. Discarding the last two choices of Vincent's description, I ended up with just one and even that was not completely satisfactory for me. She is not my equal, she is above me. A goddess who deserves to have a pedestal of her own and people worshiping her. _

_For that, I had to think of a gift which at least implied to her my feelings. Since a necklace, bracelet and anklet were out of the question, the only option left was earrings but that would have screamed typical and Tifa was anything but that. Besides, she already was wearing those pearl-drop earrings of hers and if my memory served me well, they were a memento of her mother. I think only the biggest jerk in the world would go and ask her to remove them and wear something else. I had been a jerk to her and all of my friends, true, but I am not that big of one so I respected her wish to wear them. _

_With that in mind, I decided to have something made specifically for her. To find out what it had to be, I decided to think of her most redeeming features, those that I think of first when I hear her name. Her eyes, hair and face seemed to jump to up to my mind. _

_I had to have something that would adorn all three of these features, not look commonplace and tell her that she was special. Easy task, right? That is what I thought but it took me a week to actually have something like a sketch in my mind, after that, all I needed was the special material and the actual jewels to be embedded. _

_Gold does not suit her, so I decided to go for either silver or white gold. Maybe Mythril infused white gold would work perfectly, Mythril so that it is durable too. Rubies and bloodstone encrusted flowers or maybe a mural from various jewels might work. Something as an addition to those that would draw eyes to her hair. I can go for pearls too but I'll keep them aside as an option, not a definite. _

_I succeeded in what I set out to do, however now that I am so near to giving it to her, I am starting to doubt my choices. Will she like it? Or will I fail to meet her expectations of me … again. _

Cloud's brain was overworking because of the bombarding thoughts. He had hurried with his shower and now sat in his room, a pen in his hand thinking of what to write on that little note he had with the gift. Since he did not want to make Tifa wait any longer than necessary, he ended up writing just one sentence and decided to wing it with whatever her reaction would be.

"Thank you for the flowers Cloud," Tifa told her companion as they sat in their spot, the window, having dinner.

"What flowers?"

"Those flowers that you left in my room."

"Teef, I didn't leave anything in your room." It was getting difficult for Cloud to keep a straight face but it was worth the look of shock on Tifa's face as she realised the depth of his words, surprise clear on her face, her eyes opened up fully wide.

"If it wasn't you, who was it? Who would dare to enter my room with such familiarity as that," Tifa replied. She was mentally reprimanding herself for falling so soundly.

"Mmmm … maybe you have a secret admirer for yourself," Cloud replied as he studied Tifa's eyes but for some reason, he could no longer help the corners of his mouth from curling up in the hint of a smile and that was his failing.

"Cloud Strife! That _was_ you! Oh god, you had me worried, I am going to strangle you to death," Tifa said as she saw Cloud's smile and realised that he was just messing with her head. However, before she could say or do anything further, he pulled out a ruby silk cloth out of his pocket wrapped like a traditional Chinese gift.

"Accept this token before you kill me Teef," Cloud said softly as he handed it to her, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hey Cloud, food for thought. Traditionally, girls are supposed to give gifts to guys they like on this day," Tifa said, reaching for the gift, all the while thinking of what Aeris had said to her. As she unwrapped it, her thoughts changed direction and she decided to guess what it could possibly be. When she had unwrapped it completely, her eyes settled on the note lying on top of the enclosed case. She picked it up and read the message out loud. It said:

"**It's in your eyes, the starting of a new day and I want to be there to witness that beginning with you. Always." **

"Hmmm … I don't think I'd want to start it in any other way too," Tifa replied in a barely audible voice as she put aside the note and took off the lid to the case in her hands.

It held an ornate hair comb made of white gold, flowers of rubies centered around a bloodstone each on one side and small leaves of jade with each of the flowers. That was not all though. With each teeth of the comb hung a long filigree of white gold too. Upon close inspection each filigree had miniature murals on it made with sapphires, emeralds, more rubies, amethysts and various other crystals. One of them showed her fighting Sephiroth with Cloud and Vincent. Another one was of Avalanche fighting the Bahamut in Edge from recently. Then there was one of her with every member of their group engaged in a certain activity.

The middle one from all of those was of her and Cloud. A scene depicting their night under the Highwind; at the bar; standing in Aeris' church after the healing of Geostigma; watching over a cliff holding hands; sitting in the window alongside each other. It was a remarkable piece of art, nothing less and to think that Cloud had thought of it all just for her had put Tifa into a state of heightened pleasure. She was speechless. However, when she did find her voice, she could say nothing more than broken sentences.

"Cloud … this is so beautiful … you shouldn't have done that … do you know how expensive this is … It is exquisite … thank you so much," she said, a bit flustered, tears shining in her eyes, though not falling.

"Tifa?! You are going to cry over a gift! You really are a girl after all," Cloud said in response to the tears. Truth be told, he could not think of anything better to say as of all the possible reactions, tears was the one that had not made it to his list.

"Of course I am a girl Cloud, what did you think I was when you were planning that gift," Tifa rolled her eyes which were shining with unshed tears due to the ludicrous reaction Cloud had previously given to them.

"Hmmm … I thought you were Tifa when I was doing the planning," he replied playfully. "Here," he then added as he pulled her around and put the comb in her hair, the filigree hanging off, just the length of her original hair and moving as gracefully as they did when she moved her head to the side to look at him. Resisting his urge to crush her, he just hugged her softly as she put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When Tifa woke up, she noticed that the sun was almost up, she was in Cloud's arms and both of them were sitting in his window. Apparently they had fallen asleep last night in each other's arms. Smiling to herself, she pulled away from Cloud's embrace and gently roused him up, supporting him till his bed. Then, adjusting his sheets, she brushed her lips against his cheeks, switching off Cloud's phone before leaving. He was taking a holiday today and she would see to it that he rested till as long as he wanted.

Closing the door to his room, she made way to hers and thought about the gift that Cloud had given her. Who knew that he had such an artistically original side to him. Gently removing the comb from her hair and putting it on her bedside, Tifa felt a rush of pride and joy. Cloud had actually spent so much time thinking about her to make this, choosing what to use and what to show where. And that feeling of joy was still there as she went to sleep, smiling visibly.

* * *

A/N2: My sister told me about that part about the Valentine's Day and the flower dialogue was actually something I witnessed between two friends of mine, exact up to the strangling part, although the guy being a jerk just said that a little strangling would be nice for him and his anatomy *sigh*


	12. Some Little Pushes

Chapter 12: Some Little Pushes

"Hey Teef, don't wait up tonight, I'll be very late. Cross-continental deliveries."

It was two days after the Valentine's Day when Tifa woke up to this message left by Cloud on her side-table. Cloud often had to make such deliveries but every time he had done so before, he had told her a day in advance giving her time enough to pack some extra food for him. In any case, this warning was more than what she could have hoped from Cloud so she made a mental note to actually give him an amazing dinner for his sensibility.

* * *

"Deliver a package to Rufus in Rocket Town, yo. And hurry up about it, he ain't gonna like it if you'll be late with it," Reno shouted over the phone to Cloud, who just grunted in reply.

"Aren't you gonna ask what the Pres is doing there?" asked the red head loudly over the phone.

"No," Cloud replied, curious as to what the heir to Shinra was doing in Cid's territory and if he was still intact but keeping his quiet as he knew the red head to be a blabber mouth and whatever his reply would be, Reno would tell him everything in the end.

"Awww shucks man you're no fun. Okay I'll give you a hint. It involves a birthday," Reno said, clearly enjoying himself.

"Okay," Cloud replied briefly. For all he cared, it could involve a model for another rocket; that would explain Rufus' presence in Rocket Town too. It would also explain the rocket to be Cid's early birthday gift but why Rufus would do any such thing was beyond Cloud's mental capabilities, unless he was looking for unaccountable injuries … or maybe it was an inside joke with Cid … but that would demand an explanation in itself.

Thinking that it was worth only a headache and nothing else, Cloud decided to overlook Reno's commentary on the package. After all, it was one: Reno who was saying those things, and two: he wanted to get over with the job quickly, it was a Friday and he planned to spend the weekend with Tifa and the kids. Cross-continental deliveries paid really well and nobody hates extra money.

Besides, it was against Cloud's customer privacy policy to question his packages or show curiosity regarding them as that way, he could be exalted of all responsibility if anything were to happen which could be construed as unfavourable circumstances for him and his family.

"It involves one of you guys," Reno said, continuing being a pest. He knew that he was annoying the blonde but that was part of the deal.

"Right," Cloud gave another one word response signaling the end of their conversation. He was pretty sure by now that Rufus hated his life … or limbs for that matter.

"Ca-loud!" Reno shouted in the phone.

_Gah! He reminds me of Yuffie and Marlene so much at this moment,_ Cloud thought as he switched off his phone and put it in his drawer.

He got ready, grabbed a pair of Tifa's 'always-ready' sandwiches from the fridge and started on his way. He decided to leave Tifa a note in case he got late at night. He didn't want her to stay up neglecting herself food and sleep.

"_Wow Cloud, you have some consideration for people after all." _

_Don't you ever sleep Zack?_ Cloud replied to his friend surprised by his early appearance.

"_We're omnipotent, we need no sleep." _

_Ri-ight … well don't you have anything better to do this morning?_

"_Man oh man, that was a deathblow to my heart. My friend has forgotten me in the face of love," _sighed Zack in an exaggerated manner and started humming the words to the song '_Heartless'_ changing it to fit a man.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he focused on the road ahead. It was a wonder how he actually survived among the people he called his _friends_. All of them were out to make his life miserable and then enjoy their handiwork. And they were pretty busy training the new generation in it too, the new generation being Marlene. Denzel was not a part of that, he was a good kid.

"_Oh shoot, I can sing that song for you keeping the theme to a woman too, I forgot Don Corneo," _Zack added a moment later and started laughing at his own jibe.

_You're still here,_ Cloud thought as he sped on his way to the ferry in Junon, _I thought you were heartbroken at my **betrayal **in the face of** love**_.

"_Cloud, I will never give up on you, you sorry excuse for a friend. Even if the world gives up on you, I will be there to laugh at every one of your failures with Aeris by my side. Might even add Tifa to my team too. Poor girl, she has condemned herself to a life full of antics." _

_Are you sure you are my friend? _Cloud asked dubiously.

"_Of course! Of course! Who do you think I am? You?!" _Zack replied, clearly enjoying himself. "_Oh and just so you know, if Denzel is yours and Tifa's kid it doesn't mean that he is good automatically." _

_You heard that too! Isn't anything in our life private?!_ Cloud asked incredulously.

"_Hey hey, we aren't completely free all the time to listen to you guys, there is much more important stuff going on in the world that we have to see too,"_ Zack replied, still in good humour. "_It is just that sometimes, I can't help checking up on you guys knowing you people personally and also because you are my friend," _he added, serious for a minute. "_Anywho, I suggest you speed up if you want to be in the arms of your lady lover by tonight," _Zack added, being himself again.

_Za-ck! _Cloud growled.

"_See you around Spike-o! Duty calls,"_ Zack announced as he faded out leaving Cloud alone again.

_Yeah right, duty, _Cloud shook his head as he continued driving.

Even though Zack was on a roll with insults that day, it didn't make his company unwanted for Cloud and now he felt the loneliness of the road as he made his way to Rocket Town; speaking of which, he started wondering again what the package's purpose could be. He knew that Cid's birthday was around the corner but he was also positive that their position with the Shinra had not moved now to being that of birthday buddies now. Thinking about possible reasons, Cloud made his way to collect the package from the underground bar in the first town in Junon and then proceeded towards the ferry.

* * *

"Dammit Shera! Move fast woman or else the reservations will get canceled!" Cid shouted up the stairs to the live-in scientist. "Of all the plans she could make, damn Yuffie had to go and choose one that included Shera," he muttered to himself as he waited for her.

"I really didn't know that you were one for sudden vacations Cid," the women in question replied as she carried their suitcase down the stairs with a handbag on her arm.

"Here, let me handle this. You go get the food packed up while I notify Gramps at the item shop about our whereabouts," Cid stated getting both of the things from her hands and heading out. "Write a note and tape it to our door too in case somebody decides to check up here first," he shouted while leaving.

Shera nodded in response as she packed some lunch for the way. Cid's sudden decision for them to take a vacation in Costa del Sol was a surprise for her. His eagerness made her think something was up but then she didn't really bother saying anything because Captain was being a captain, true to his name. So she hurried up with what he asked for her, packing some tea leaves and a thermos of boiled water in addition if Cid wanted them while on the way.

As she made her way to where the _Shera_ was parked, she saw Cid talking to Rufus of the Shinra and Yuffie, nodding his head. Deciding to actually wait for his signal in case it were something not really required for her to know, she moved closer but not enough to hear what they were talking about. Then she saw Cid turn around and signal her just as Rufus was leaving; so she made her way towards him and Yuffie.

"Hey Shera, what's up?" Yuffie asked the scientist, grinning like always.

"Ionosphere," Shera replied with a smirk and both girls laughed. The younger for the obviousness of Shera's answer and the older about her age old reply. "What are you doing here Yuffie?" She asked the ninja, surprised by her being so out of the way, in a relatively 'materia free' zone.

"Oh, just wanted to deliver Cid the keys to the cottage you guys will be staying at," Yuffie replied, "He had made arrangements from before and I didn't want for him to waste his time confirming them."

_That girl is good at lying and making up stories,_ Cid thought as he stood, lighting a cigarette, _How does she fool people into thinking that she is innocent. Damn! She is **too** smart to mess around with. And look at that super sweet smile she is giving to Shera. She looks **ug-ly**!Damn that ninja! Sweet is a word I would never use for her. Even if she was the only cigarette vendor left in the world and I'd have to suck up to her. _

_I remember how she coerced me into going to this vacation without giving me one good reason as to why I should go. All she said was that I'd help her annoy Cloud if I agreed and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to play with that dense Chocobo. She has a full-blown plan up her sleeves and I swear on my name as Cid that I will find out what it is! Or change it to whatever she says. _

"Come on Shera, don't just stand there chatting up to this loony bin," Cid called out aloud to his companion as he made his way on board the _Shera._ There seemed no point to him to actually prolong his journey needlessly and travel by chocobos or a car.

* * *

"_A little push is what he needs." _

Tifa's words from before rang clear in Yuffie's ears as she made her way to Vincent's dwelling place. She still was not sure of what Cloud choose as a gift for Tifa. All the tracers she had, she had placed in key places at the homes of Barret, Vincent and Cid. Cloud and Tifa she did not bother with initially because of the kids, or Marlene to be precise, who were her source of information on these two but now she wanted more information and concrete one at that.

Since all Cloud needed was a little push according to his lady lover, she had just provided a series of little pushes to him. Added to that, she had succeeded in giving one to Cid too. He was a man and after all, like most men, he must be dumb about his love life too and need a little push as well. It was like manipulating two animals at the same time- a Ma_r_lboro and a Chocobo.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave feedback. This update was late simply because I lost lack of interest in the story. I spent more than 3 days thinking on the gift and the lack of reviews got to me :/**


End file.
